Mind Palace
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-Shot set in The Hounds of Baskerville: Sherlock to Stapleton to get out as he needed to go to his mind palace but not John. John has his own special place in Sherlock's mind. Johnlock! Rated T for safety. happy reading :)


**Hello there again! I'm back again with another JohnLock fic! I can't wait for season 3 to come out! Hopefully it's not going to be delayed until 2014! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this little one-shot and sorry for any mistakes that are in here! **

**S****ummary: **_Set in The Hounds of Baskerville: Sherlock to Stapleton to get out as he needed to go to his mind palace but not John. John has his own special place in Sherlock's mind. Johnlock!_

* * *

**Mind palace **

John was used to Sherlock being silent for hours on end, usually trying to solves a case or going through his mind palace and deleting information that he found un-important. It had been a long case, their emotions heightened due to the drugging that they had all endured. Sherlock and John had collapsed backed into the small room they had hired. Sherlock had collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes. John had stared at him for a moment, to make sure that he was okay before murmuring that he was going to take a shower.

John stayed under the spray, trying to wash away the evening that they had just had. Eventually he stepped out, drying himself off and changing into a loose t-shirt and some pyjama pants. When he came out of the bathroom, Sherlock was still in the same position from where he had left him.

"Sherlock?" John asked but received no response.

John rolled his eyes and sat down. He was hungry - shooting a dog, being drugged and having his mind messed with would do that to a person. He picked up the phone and dialled for room service, ordering a little something for Sherlock too but knew that he probably wouldn't eat it. John sat down in the chair that was in the room and waited for the food to arrive, his gaze darting to Sherlock to around the room and back again to the detective.

Sherlock didn't move, didn't even notice when the food arrived. John was happily tucking into some mash potato when Sherlock finally moved. He lifted himself up into the sitting position and looked around until his gaze fell on John.

"Will you eat something?" John asked and Sherlock shook his head, spinning his body around so that he was facing John.

"No," Sherlock answered and John wasn't surprised.

"You feeling okay?" John asked, still worried about Sherlock being drugged. He had never seen so many emotions from Sherlock before and had never seen him afraid.

"Yes," Sherlock waved him off. "I was just in my mind palace."

"Okay," John said slowly, trying to keep up with the rapid conversation change.

"I do not like people trampling through my mind palace John," Sherlock told him firmly. "It messes everything up and makes finding data harder."

"Yeah, no, I get that," John nodded. "That's why you asked Stapleton to leave. Who has made a mess in your mind palace?"

"You."

John blinked in surprise. "Hang on – what?"

"I was placing everything that has happened on this case into its place when I noticed that you are everywhere in my mind palace," Sherlock informed him, his eyes piercing John's. "How had I not noticed this before?"

John didn't know what to say. "Uh – has this happened before?"

"Of course not," Sherlock snapped, rolling his eyes. "I've told you John. I don't have friends. Only one. You. It would appear that you have spilled into many aspects of my life."

John finished his meal and set aside his plate, wiping his mouth. He couldn't understand what Sherlock was getting at. Was he annoyed that John had managed to get into his mind palace without consent?

"I have already given you a room," Sherlock continued, unaware of John's internal struggle – or if he was he wasn't saying anything about it. "Yet, you seem to flow into everything else."

Sherlock tapped his fingers against his lips, still staring at John with his piercing eyes, trailing over him in the deepest way yet. John shivered and licked his lips, feeling more exposed than usual under Sherlock's gaze.

"John?" Sherlock said, his voice deep and husky. Sherlock moved quickly and before John could blink he was suddenly kneeling in front of him and taking his wrist's in his hand. John was a doctor and knew that Sherlock was checking his pulse that was quickly quickening under his touch. Sherlock leaned in close, his breath fanning across John's cheeks. He knew that he was checking signs of pupil dilation in his eyes and he was sure to find some.

"I did not like that you were angry at me," Sherlock said lowly. "I did not like that fact that I could lose you, not when I have grown so accustomed to you. It is true John. I would be lost without my blogger."

"Sherlock?" John's voice was embarrassingly choked, much like it had been when Sherlock locked him in that bloody lab.

"I have learnt a lot of things tonight John," Sherlock continued, his voice still low and husky. Sherlock's voice like this always did things to John but now that he was so close to him...it was becoming almost impossible to breathe. "Things that I still do not fully understand but think that you could help me learn."

"Like what?" John asked, his voice barley coming out louder than a whisper.

Sherlock didn't verbally reply. Instead, inching closer and closer, his lips lightly brushed John's. The doctor gasped quietly and his eyes flickered shut. Sherlock deduced that this was a good sign and continued, pressing his lips more firmly against John's, capturing his taste. His hand slid dialectically up John's wrists until his hands were gripping his strong forearms. As the shock wore of and the internal panic died down, John's hands clasped around Sherlock's wrists from underneath and pulled him more firmly against himself, deepening the kiss.

"Good?" Sherlock mumbled against John's lips as the parted for a breath.

"Very good," John replied huskily and pulled Sherlock back into another kiss. Sherlock didn't lack experience with kissing, but he had never experimented once he had learnt the basics. John was controlling the kiss and Sherlock learnt that John was very talented with his tongue and filed that date away for later use. John's hand's had left Sherlock's wrists and now cupped his cheek and the other threaded into his curls.

Sherlock felt breathless and when he thought he could no longer keep on his knees John broke the kiss, his own breathing heavy. Sherlock took in his dark eyes and swallow lips and felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"We should –" John started, licking his lips. "we should – uh – get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Of course," Sherlock nodded and pulled back, quickly standing up and brushed his knees off. John stood too and swallowed thickly.

"Damn it," John cursed before he was pushing Sherlock back onto the bed and straddling him, pulling him into another deep kiss. Sherlock moaned with surprise but happily kissed John back, his hands travelling up under John's shirt and feeling the warm skin there.

This may be knew to Sherlock but it was a thrill like no other and he certainly wouldn't get bored of John and he was willing to learn for him.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and please review! Happy reading!**


End file.
